Tarde o temprano
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Su hermano va a casarse y Ann no está contenta con la decisión. Y Kirihara tiene un poco la culpa.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 **30 Days OTP Challenge**

 **...**

 **4.** **On a date**

No es que estuviera en total desacuerdo. En verdad, sabía que su principal negativa era una muy común. No eran celos enfermizos, pero sí celos no muy comunes en gran parte de las hermanas.

Como si los inexistentes celos de su madre, acerca de su hijo, se hubieran pasado a ella por arte de magia y dieran rienda suelta al capricho de querer encerrar a Kippei en una prisión, de alta seguridad, en la que los únicos seres femeninos con permiso de visitas fueran su madre y ella.

La idea no era literal, pues todo se debía a su egoísmo infantil de no desear compartir a su hermano con otra mujer además de la que le dio la vida a ambos.

No exageraba cuando hablaba bien de él, por más que a cualquier otra persona le pareciera increíble que ella le admire tanto.

Muchas compañeras podían maldecir el nombre de sus hermanos mayores, confesar que querían ahogarlos con la almohada mientras dormían (el típico ¨Sé donde vives, eso es un paso menos en mi plan de matarte¨) o meterles veneno en la caja del obento. Obvio que no literalmente... En algunos casos.

Que porque eran groseros, asquerosos, porque se burlaban ellas por gustarles un chico o del susodicho chico, o que eran sobreprotectores o no eran protectores. Cuando se lo comentaban, Ann asentía como si fuera la primera verdad y la más obvia del universo, aunque cuando le preguntaban daba negativas de que su hermano tuviera una de esas típicas mañas.

Kippei era todo lo opuesto a lo que otros imaginaban con solo verlo, eso lo sabían perfectamente Kamio, compañía y sus rivales.

Era serio y calmado pero no todo el tiempo, era alegre y realmente sabía qué decir para motivar a una persona. Ann podía presumir que poseía uno de los mejores hermanos del mundo.

Por esto le adoraba profundamente y por tanto, le hubiera gustado ser solo ella la única dueña de esa sonrisa cálida.

Siempre había querido que otras personas, en especial mujeres, vieran a Kippei tal y como ella lo veía. ¡Se odiaba por haber deseado tal cosa! Pues ahora que otra había reparado en una, le quedaría menos tiempo con su hermano del que ya tenía gracias a su trabajo.

Y no contento, el hilo rojo del destino, con mostrarle a su hermano a la mujer con la que compartía el final de lazo, ahora se esforzaba en querer atarla a ella con alguien.

Para ser más precisos, el hermano de su mentada futura cuñada no era otro que cierto cabeza de algas.

Delante de sus narices, un igual de deprimido Kirihara se acomodó en la silla sin poder disfrutar el barquillo de helado que había pedido en esa cafetería. Para él la vista era deprimente por sí sola, más por la situación porque el lugar de por sí debería haberlo hecho chillar de felicidad o al menos sonreír tontamente por los postres tras los cristales.

Ni en estas circunstancias podía convertirse en Marui, sin embargo.

—No puedo creer esto —el de cabello rizado se dobló sobre su estómago, como si hablarle a ella le provocara arcadas. Ann apenas lo miró y él colocó su barbilla sobre la mesa con un aire de dolor—. ¡Que nos hayan obligado a tener una, una—

—Una cita —le completó la frase, con la misma mirada que él.

—Esto es tan incómodo —su boca en forma de ¨n¨ se ensanchó más, dando un aspecto de dolorosa miseria a modo de berrinche, mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas e igual sus mejillas, aunque intentaba fruncir en ceño para que no se notara el bochorno que le invadía.

—No quiero imaginarme cómo serán las cenas familiares —ella suspiró pesadamente.

Su hermano va a casarse y Ann no está contenta con la decisión, menos si la elegida tiene la misma sangre que cierto cabeza de algas.

—Sabes, estuve pensando en algo... —dijo de pronto él, con gesto dudoso de sus propias palabras—. Ahora somos como... como... hermanos.

—Sí —afirmó Ann débilmente, con una mueca. Por dentro estaba rezando porque no se atreviera a preguntar si podía referirse a ella como "Nee-san".

Tendría que hacerse a la idea, tarde o temprano. Pero Ann estaba segura de que ambos esperaban que ocurriera más tarde que temprano, no sería bueno tener dos sucesos bochornosos el mismo día.

Sin embargo, el de cabellos rizados acababa de dejar su mirada de pensador para mostrar rápidamente la euforia del descubrimiento.

—Entonces... Si te casas con Atobe, ¡seríamos millonarios! —soltó emocionado Kirihara.

La Tachibana menor ni siquiera podía molestarse con esa (bastante tonta) conclusión.

—Lo que dices está mal en tantos sentidos —Ann susurró con vergüenza, llevándose la palma a la frente.

En definitiva, su vida comenzaría a complicarse un poco con Kirihara y ella siendo familia.

* * *

 **No... No tengo idea de dónde salió esto. Sólo recordé que Akaya tenía una hermana mayor. Y Ann tiene un hermano mayor también. Y eso. (xD)**

 **Estoy haciendo mucha trampa con este reto, creo. ¿Era día tras día... o en orden? Bueno, decidí intercambiar números. El tres está en proceso todavía.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
